


我必如雪崩再来 12 （下）

by bieshuohua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bieshuohua/pseuds/bieshuohua





	我必如雪崩再来 12 （下）

“我还想当初你要是不肯搬过来，我就扣下你东西威胁你呢。”  
何漫画莫名其妙地从饭碗里抬起头来，看着故意煞有介事板着脸的撒兽医，伸出舌尖慢慢卷走自己唇角的一颗米粒：“唔是吗？你什么时候有我的东西了？”  
“去我屋看看就知道了。”撒兽医只管卖关子，收拾起碗筷从他椅子后面过，一低头对准何漫画白花花的脖子啃上去，用甜的能拉出丝来的声音模糊地喊他白娘子。  
一推开门何漫画就看到撒兽医床边最显眼的地方立着一把透明雨伞，心想这家伙果真有自己的东西。这是几百年前遗落在他诊所的了，如果不是撒兽医拿出来，对于外物很冷淡的他自己都险些要忘了。  
“过去多久也是你的东西。你的东西我一样都不会弄丢。”撒兽医突然贴上他后背，双臂搂他的腰，低沉的声线像电流酥酥麻麻透过耳膜穿过身体，何漫画骨头都软了，翻过身把脸埋在人颈窝里，使劲嗅了一口他身上的气味。他好可爱，撒兽医抱着何漫画的头，一边亲他的发旋一边忍不住遐想，多么像动物被捋顺了毛，耳朵软柔柔背到后面惹人爱抚的模样。  
然后一个念头从他的脑海中飞快地掠过。  
这不是它第一次掠过，却第一次被抓住了。撒兽医怀里抱着柔软的人，却突然间不合时宜地想，他好像不该是这样的。  
撒兽医觉得自己被近来过于顺当的桃花运冲昏了头脑，都忘了初识何漫画时，他本不是这副样子。  
起初这人孤冷又独僻，你只瞧他一眼便能看出他怀有着很重的心事，就连心事也是暗晦的，隐忍到每一抬眸都是忧郁，每一低头都引人探询。  
分明已是心事成疾，在被撒兽医偶然撞见之前却一直坚守着他倔强又苦涩的自尊心，讳疾忌医。  
可当他终于跟他走在一起了，不知怎的却像突然转了脾性，变得柔顺又乖觉，黏人撒娇勾人情欲都恰到好处，其实何必如此？这样费心、细心、贴心，他这是……究竟在讨好什么呢？  
撒兽医联想至此，心头蓦地一揪，感受到一丝隐约的不快。  
何漫画，你在怕什么呢。  
难道我会舍得离开你吗？难道我会不爱你吗？  
“你说我是白娘子，那要是我被压在塔里了，你救不救？”耳边何漫画还在执着地问，状似是撒娇乱问的话里却含着几分不仔细便不能察觉的谨慎不安。  
“你怎么就知道塔不是我放的？”撒兽医被他气得笑起来，丝丝震动都印在何漫画的唇舌上，直接渡到他的口里去，何漫画被他搂抱得几乎喘不过气来，听见他低低地说，“说不定就是我要压着你，罩着你，永远都不放过你。”  
撒兽医洗碗的时候何漫画就也跟进了厨房里。他能感觉到撒兽医好像有点情绪，然而又不能确定。他没说什么自己也不好意思先问，百无聊赖地拉开冰箱门拽了瓶啤酒出来喝。  
撒兽医被开啤酒的轻微的“砰”声成功地吸引了注意力。从侧面何漫画看见他的喉咙动了一下，终于没忍住口气淡淡地劝说立秋都过了，冰啤酒别喝太凶。  
何漫画单手撑着料理台，笑吟吟地听他唠叨，瓶底一扬咕咚咕咚喝了几大口。看得撒兽医叹了口气，说你倒是给我来两口啊。也不知是被他这喝法灌的馋了还是真怕他冻着，总之说话时递过来的眼神很是温良。  
“冰箱里那么多非抢我的。”嘴上这么说着，何漫画还是把剩下半瓶酒递了出去。撒兽医满手的泡沫没法自己拿，何漫画就从身后虚虚环住他，踮着脚举起瓶子给他喂到嘴边。  
啤酒当前撒兽医还先嘲笑一下他端枪似的姿势，才微仰了头去够瓶口，就着他的手喝。  
瓶壁上水珠遇热滑落，顺着撒兽医的下颌角直直地往他的脖颈里流，他喝酒的声音通过骨传导像是直接响在何漫画的胸腔。何漫画脑子里忍不住胡思乱想，自己手里托着的如果真是枪就好了，这样后坐力应该可以把撒兽医直接怼进自己怀里。  
等他发现自己已经硬起来顶在自家男朋友的后腰时，撒兽医的最后一口酒刚喝完，转过身对准他的嘴就给了何漫画一个带着啤酒麦香的深长的吻。  
他手上的洗洁精还没冲掉，只用胳膊就把何漫画夹得动弹不得。何漫画被亲得连连后退，迷迷瞪瞪地被撒兽医咚在冰箱上吻得快要断气。好像每一次挑衅他都会被睚眦必报地还回来。何漫画用他已经不怎么灵光的脑子艰难地转动着。  
“乖，先进屋等我。”撒兽医终于肯放过他，两个人面对面呼哧呼哧地喘气，何漫画眼前的金星散去，才发现撒兽医的眼睛红了，声音也是哑的。撒兽医看他回神笑着又亲了他一下，一句话就让他浑身上下热得发烫，“去吧，乖乖的，老公马上就来操你。”  
白天才刚确认了关系，两个人心里都有应该“庆祝”一下的自觉，所以事情发展到这儿彼此也都坦然了。何漫画听话地回了卧室，淋浴间哗哗的水声听的撒兽医抓着盘子的手都打滑，好几次险些摔到地上。  
撒兽医在心理防线上挣扎了几次，最终还是欲望顺从洁癖地先冲了个半温不热的澡，这样一来他承诺的“马上”就有点不符其实。以至于当他披着浴巾推开卧室门的时候，就看到了原本不该让他看到的一幕。  
何漫画对着门的方向仰躺着，头发基本没被吹干，湿而凌乱地散落在他紧闭的眼睫上，白花花的大腿和浴袍统统敞开，几乎是一丝不挂地在那里抚慰着自己。  
有细小的汗珠从他潮红的脸蛋上滚落，呻吟声几乎是没被遮掩着直接从喉咙婉转缠绵地哼出来。  
但比起这些更让撒兽医一秒上头的，是何漫画发丛里露出的两只歪歪扭扭的、黑色猫耳朵形状的发夹，和正在他身下压着的一根毛绒绒的黑色尾巴。  
何漫画听见他进门的声音，整个人在床上翻了个身，原本已经松垮的浴袍立刻从他滑溜溜的肩头滑落，那插在后穴里的猫尾随着臀部翘起的姿势高高地竖了起来，甚至随着穴口缩紧的动作在微微地晃动。  
何漫画睁开眼的一瞬间眼底就泛起涟漪，那声音仿佛真带着猫咪一样的气泡音，“我讨厌他们总拿那只猫来勾引你，它都不是你的猫了……不想你去看别人的猫。”  
撒兽医把浴巾放到床头柜上，赤裸着三两步迈上床，伸长手臂把人从浴袍里捞出来。触手的肌肤果然是烫的，何漫画每一次动情时体温都高得异于常人，而撒兽医自己就像一位时刻待命的消防队员，无休无止地替他灭那场烧也烧不完的火。  
“别人家的猫都给撸。”撒兽医有心逗他，话音未落何漫画颤巍巍的阴茎就送到了他的手里，他从善如流地裹着何漫画的手，一下一下顺着柱身帮他自慰。他本来就快到了，被撒兽医碰几下就快要受不住，弓起来的背却被撒兽医按了回去，铃口也被人用拇指堵住。何漫画难受地在他身下扭动起来，眼光茫茫地叫着不行了，要去了，却听见撒兽医俯低了对他说，“别人家的猫还会喵喵叫呢。”  
何漫画听了这话就很大声地哽咽起来，他实在做不到这个，撒兽医一向是很温柔的，在床上的作风却强硬得令人无计可施。何漫画用力地摇头，拿脚背去磨蹭他的双腿之间——那里也已经硬得很可观，嚣张勃发的一根。他想射，也想让他插进来，但撒兽医偏偏一个也不满足他，僵持到后来何漫画浑身都在抖，满脸眼泪地说要坏掉了，这样要被搞死了，撒兽医看他哭的喘不上气终于心软了一点，但依然堵着他。用后面让你射。他说。  
拔出来才发现那根猫咪尾巴的尺寸根本不够用来扩张，撒兽医才顶进三分之一不到就进不动了，已经埋进去的部分箍得他发疼。何漫画今天好像格外的紧张，又说不好是不是因为过度兴奋，后穴缩得像个处子。撒兽医握着他前端，感觉到那种随时会射出来的充血状态已经没了，突然怕他真的像他说的那样被玩坏了。撒兽医把自己从他身体里拔出来，分开他的膝盖面对面地覆上去。  
后背位疼，那么就不用这个姿势，他极尽宠爱地从何漫画痛得失了血色的嘴唇一路轻轻地吻到他的额头，一只手挤进他后背与床铺之间，顺着一节节凸起的脊骨安抚，一只手把两人的性器拢在一处贴合着撸动。  
何漫画在他熟练的安慰下很快从痛苦中缓和过来，他眼里不断往外涌的泪止住了，开始张着嘴去追他浅尝辄止的唇，下身又重新挺立起来，失禁般的在撒兽医手里溢出前液。  
何漫画终于在没有被进入的情况下射了第一次，撒兽医并没有气他不听话的意思，和他平时一样的温柔，润滑液都握在手心里温暖了才往他的后穴涂去。何漫画想要深吻，他就碾着他的唇把他亲得喘不上来气，等到后面能进出三根手指的时候撒兽医才换了自己进去，第一下就直奔敏感点肏了过去，何漫画被干出长长的一声嗯，脚趾都舒服得蜷起来。  
“喜欢吗？”撒兽医自己也喘起粗气，从他头上毛茸茸的猫耳开始亲，好像那真的是他自己长出的耳朵一样，一路向下吻他的发梢，比刚才还要湿，水珠从发梢滴进床单又被蒸成潮气烘热了何漫画的脸。何漫画高潮的反应还没过去，后面才挨了一下就爽的直哭，眼睛里水涟涟的唇角却勾着，眼珠子转也不转，盯着撒兽医收回去的手指说要，说喜欢，还要，还要。  
他这样子太纯了，纯白得像是不谙世事的孩子，欲望表达得毫无羞耻，只让人听了觉得紧迫。撒兽医像是忙着替他摘星星一样忙着把自己往他紧窄泥泞的穴里冲撞，围着那个点换着花样的肏他，手指也递过去给他上面那张小嘴舔棒棒糖那样的吃着。他仿佛整个人都被何漫画湿红色的软肉包裹住了，像陷足于温柔乡的一杆长枪，全部的精力与意志都用于冲锋陷阵。  
不知过了多久，何漫画的穴肉收缩着，开始有规律地绞紧，撒兽医知道他又要到了。  
他想要抽手去摸下面，掐着他大腿好发力，以往越到这个时候何漫画挣扎得越厉害。而就在这时指尖传来一阵刺痛——何漫画咬了他一口。牙齿没有收劲，撒兽医被咬的瞬间全身神经都跟着跳了一下，却看到罪魁祸首咬完人反倒自己疼了似的，小脸皱巴巴地先委屈起来，小嘴一张撒兽医原以为是要求饶，却没想到从人嘴里听见一声小奶猫一样的声音。  
“喵呜——”刚才死也不肯叫的，这时候轻易地就叫出来了，真是要一击致命。撒兽医刚升起来的火全被叫的轰的一声往身下窜去。  
何漫画是在高潮的过程中还被人按着手脚往死里操弄，他自己抱着腿，膝盖屈着，拉到一个不能再敞开的角度被压到胸口上来，一个完全没办法逃脱的姿势。撒兽医用全身的力气把他死死困在身下，主要的着力点就是插在他身体里肆虐的那根的凶器。何漫画觉得自己快要被他顶穿了，那么孤单的、冷硬的一具身体被那根又粗又硬、搏动着脉搏和炙热的东西贯穿了，像熊熊燃烧着的火把插进冰里，他屁股下的床单在颠簸中被淋漓的体液湿透、弄皱，而他却还在一刻不停地，飞速地被融化。到了后来他口齿不清地哭着说要化没了，什么也没有了，化没了他就要死了。撒兽医就把他的肩拢进自己怀里，让他能清楚地感觉到两人重叠在一起的心跳。内射的时候触觉先从被灌满的穴里被唤醒，何漫画感觉到痛，麻，小腹被体液撑得又酸又软又涨，像孕育了什么一样羞耻，然后是撒兽医的抚摸和吻，被他碰触的地方才慢慢苏醒过来，逐渐拼凑出一个温暖的新生胴体，发着光的，映在撒兽医的眼睛里，爱人在他的鼻头滴落汗水，露出微笑。你真美。他听见他说，医生的手指恋慕地顺着他汗湿的发，那么洁净。  
去浴室的路上何漫画屁股里又塞着那根猫尾，抱他的人美其名曰不要漏出来沾脏地板。在清理的过程中他们难免又温存了一会儿，何漫画撅着屁股趴在撒兽医怀里，屁眼被人插着手指进进出出地抠弄，却只能喘出呜咽的腔调来。他已经叫不出什么实质性的声音，而撒兽医在整个过程中也体贴地没有说话，毛巾裹上来的时候撒兽医给了他一个过于轻柔的吻，吻得他像跌入梦中一样昏沉。  
“都不看。”梦里的人轻轻地、郑重地说，“别的猫和别的人我都不看，就只看你一个，只要你。”  
他安心地睡在他的塔里。


End file.
